


⭐Relationship Reading for Kim Yongsun and Moon Byulyi - Tarot Reading

by bluemoonpunch (mopoglo)



Series: Relationship Readings [18]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, oracle reading, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mopoglo/pseuds/bluemoonpunch
Summary: The relationship reading covers romantic, platonic, and familial relationships objectively and puts the energetic connection between two people into perspective.[Subject] Kim Yongsun and Moon Byulyi[Medium] None[Deck Used] The Linestrider's Journey Tarot and Rider-Waite Tarot[Spread] Relationships & Connections - original design by me[Time] 1 hour[Reading Performed] March 9, 2019[Original Post Date] April 20 - 26, 2019*Photos of the cards are included in this post.





	⭐Relationship Reading for Kim Yongsun and Moon Byulyi - Tarot Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

  


**Gif Credit:** [moonsunpink](https://tmblr.co/Z36ncd2WN_nQ8)

 

  
  


**Pre-Reading:**

There is a lot of magnetic and very stimulating energy coming from both ends with these two, enough so that it has been built up and concentrated in the conscious and physical levels between them. Visually I was seeing different colored lights merging together and then morphing into a solid substance that looked like flesh twisting together. This leads me to believe that a lot of their strongest communication happens through physical contact, a point of energetic exchange, along with your typical verbal communication. The physical contact can be an initiation for verbal communication, kind of like sending someone a message by squeezing their hand. This is how they stimulate and comfort each other.

There is this kind of balance between them mirroring a connection between Divine Masculine and Divine Feminine energy, again lending to that equal exchange and magnetic pull. There is a very surface level awareness to that balance and exchange and it is utilized and directed mostly towards their work and progress. They are utilizing each other as tools, each one embodying something that the other does not have and therefore completing a set. In my head, I was seeing this more like them physically being on a train together, and energetically each of them is one of two rails on the tracks that the train moves on.

You need both of them in order to keep the train steady and moving properly, but in a situation where they are not together or unable to work together, a situation in which there is only one rail and the train cannot move, they can still get out and walk on their own, it will just take longer. In essence, they are completely independent systems moving in the same direction with opposite charges. They will always move within their own right, but combining them turns it into raw momentum. All very interesting.

 

  
  


Visually and just in terms of sensation, everything just felt like that raw momentum, just a solid but empty, or maybe baseless stimulation and drive, so in order to kind of break that down a bit more, I pulled a few sets of cards. This one here is pretty interesting as it’s focused around creation through The Magician which is mirroring that combined raw energy. Energetically they are acting as one, completing a balance between Divine Masculine and Feminine, pretty much pulling each other into alignment. Then beneath that, there is the 7 of Wands and the 10 of Pentacles showing the actual physical and conscious level action.

It’s very much like they are playing offense here with that 7 of Wands, everything is very goal oriented, focused on the 10 of Pentacles, the completion of that goal. Again, it goes back to the train and the raw momentum. Nothing is actually going to get in the way of that train once it is on those tracks and in motion. If anything does get in its way, it’s an absolute catastrophe. It’s an explosion, complete derailment. However, it doesn’t just happen passively, there is a fight that occurs when they are faced with opposition.

They really validate each other in this as well. Most likely they are the kind of friends that would encourage each other to speak up and defend themselves first but would absolutely raise hell on their behalf if it seemed like they couldn’t muster the courage themselves. They affirm each other. Consciously and energetically they act as supports and “perform maintenance” on each other when something seems off.

And of course, with that 10 of Pentacles, the raw momentum, and the image of the train, it’s all very guaranteed. Again, they are not the type to go down without a fight, especially if they are working together towards something. It is all very tense and a lot of energy is required, but from the outside to us, it just looks like a train on the tracks. We’re not seeing all the technicalities involved.

With that I got a visual of two people working in a lab, mixing chemicals, taking notes, following instructions, and then flowers blooming from the mixture that they had made. Everything is very technical and thought out, there is a right and a wrong way of doing things, they have a system and a formula, but the result appears as something “natural and seamless,” like something they just lucked into, an organic progression. Master level manifestation based on the balance of energy as well as the alignment that they share together.

  
  


And then this last pull was actually a note on their energetic connection. It was interesting because these three cards flew out together in this order. They were scattered out with the 9 of Pentacles appearing in the reversed position. As I looked at each of the individual cards I got very clear verbal cues, almost like each card was a set of words and together they made one sentence.

 **9 of Pentacles Reversed** = _“Not physically,”_

 **Ace of Wands** = _“energetically,”_

 **The World** = _“complete.”_

 _“Not physically, but energetically they complete each other.”_  

It was kind of a confirmation towards what I was getting at with the whole train thing and the two tracks along with that balance and alignment with the Divine Masculine and Divine Feminine energy. The specification of “not physically” goes with what I was saying about them having the option to get out of the train and walk, act independently and still succeed and make progress on their own. When they work together, the energy aligns and makes things move faster through balance and affirmation.

I also made a note about them being each other’s “chemical X,” the last piece of the puzzle that sets off the explosion in the other on an energetic level. Visually I saw light bodies walking towards each other, the light vibrating, kind of humming and seeming to bubble in an unsteady way. It was very eager energy, kind of contained and tense, a lot of build up. When they connect that magnetic force rips the seal off of the bodies and the energy just pours out of its shape and starts to move together. It’s strong enough, and stable enough when combined, that physical creation is possible when it is directed and utilized on a conscious level.

**The Reading:**

  
  


**Energetic Contributions To The Relationship:**

**Solar:** _Four of Wands (Reversed)_

**Moonbyul:** _The Chariot_

This is an interesting combination of energies as these two pretty much completely oppose each other but combine in a way where stable action is a sure outcome. The Chariot is like boundless energy, very direct and unstoppable. This is in line with the more masculine energy. Then the Four of Wands in reverse is the energy kind of pulling things back, keeping things steady. I was seeing this mixture as the train again with The Chariot being the coal that burns and pushes the train faster and faster, while the Four of Wands is almost like gum on the tracks, something that just slows the physical progression down. This is more in line with the feminine energy.

On a conscious level, what this is showing is someone who is kind of spontaneous and eager, a very spitfire kind of person and a person who is maybe more meek and careful, more likely to overthink or really analyze what they themselves do and say before they do and say it. They balance each other because Solar would be the one to kind of remind Moonbyul to think things through, to get everything laid out before putting things into action, make up the blueprints before starting to build something up. Then Moonbyul would be the one to push Solar out of her head, get her to take action, to speak up, provide affirmation and encouragement towards her own ideas.

They are balancing each other in a way where both of them are being given clear and steady paths to move on quickly. They are aiding each other, again, acting as the two separate rails of the train track, both guiding and carrying the train at a steady speed towards a specific destination.

  
  


**How They See The Relationship:**

**Solar:** _King of Wands_

**Moonbyul:** _Five of Swords (Reversed)_

And here you have them displaying acceptance and recognition of the previous contributing energies of the other. When you are working with someone with very different projected energy, working between “push” and “pull,” things can get stressful and tense, but here there doesn’t seem to be any of that. That definitely doesn’t mean that they never argue or disagree on things, this is just showing that they see the benefits in having each other on their team, they see each other as assets.

Solar is seeing that masculine, fire-based energy of The Chariot as the King of Wands. The Chariot itself was very boundless, erratic, and just made up of force, but here it’s being represented as regal, self-validating with a very strong and clear will. The reversed Four of Wands was more like a halt to the action, a roadblock, carrying a similar vibe to a teacher yelling at a kid to stop running in the hallway. It’s very strict and slow moving, but here with the reversed Five of Swords, Moonbyul is seeing that reversed Four of Wands as an advisor bringing up points that she may have missed, she sees it as a window into a clearer perspective.

What’s even more interesting is that the upright Five of Swords (in this deck) actually has pretty much the exact same meaning as the Four of Wands when it is reversed. They both point to tension and disruption, but as the Five of Swords is revered here, there is a clear acknowledgment of that disruption being something positive that actually betters the outcome of whatever The Chariot is heading towards.

  
  


**Current State of The Relationship:** _Ten of Swords (Reversed)_

With this being reversed I was really seeing this as that constant push/pull working together to just kind of perpetually move forward. Like the Ten of Swords is a harsh end, it’s a very definitive, concrete, no questions asked kind of end, but here, with these two, as it is reversed, it’s just this continuum. There is no end to it, there is just a constant effort towards progression between them on an individual level, and they work together to make it happen. 

Again, I’m getting images of that train, except here it’s the wheels. Most trains around here, cargo trains, have those wheels with the bar things on them (pardon my lack of knowledge towards train anatomy) and when you watch them in action, they seem to push and pull the wheels as they turn them. That’s kind of what I was feeling. It’s this perpetual motion with no real concept of an end.

It’s like they make up all of these different parts of the train together. They are the track, they are the train, they are the wheels, they are the coal and the driver, and all of these aspects connect to different layers of energetic and conscious connection. It’s very interesting. So, their connection is very much rooted in that energetic connection, which would be within that motion, within the wheels, that constant push and pull. Only the conductor, the tracks, and the body of the train — all of which relate the conscious level and physical connection — have an idea of the destinations, the turns, the breaks in the tracks, but the wheels themselves do not. There is only an awareness of moving and not moving, and energy itself does not stop moving. That’s the vibe here. Their relationship is the energy, it’s their momentum.

Very cool.

  
  


**Highest Potential:** _Nine of Cups_

And not at all surprising, the Nine of Cups is here as their highest potential. The Nine of Cups in pretty much every tarot deck is hailed as the “wish granted” card as it alludes to immense emotional satisfaction following the completion or culmination of energetic output. It’s the emotional side of the Nine of Pentacles which is more focused around the physical manifestation, the luxury and abundance that comes from a job well done and the dedication that goes along with it.

Their current state shows specifically that energetic output, that motion, that dedication that they share between them towards their careers and other life goals. The highest potential between them is the completion of all of those goals and a sense of pride and satisfaction. As they are a train, the highest potential of that train is reaching the destination on time and in one piece, and since they balance each other out with that reversed 4 of Wands and The Chariot, there doesn’t seem to be much that could throw that train off the rails.

That's all I have for this one, thanks for reading! 

Here are some links for the website, there's a lot more stuff posted there regularly.

**[Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Idol / Celeb Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/celebrity-reading-catalog/) | [Mini-Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/mini-readings/) | [Weekly Readings](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/weekly-readings/)**

**Author's Note:**

> To see what readings are going to be posted next, check this [list](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/request-list/) on the official website.
> 
> To have more in-depth conversations, read the free weekly readings to the collective (posted on Mondays for all 12 signs), read the requested Mini-Readings, or to get updates for my shop then visit the website or follow any of my socials.
> 
> [Website](https://www.bluemoonpunch.com/) | [Shop](https://www.etsy.com/shop/BlueMoonPunch) | [Tumblr](https://bluemoonpunch.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueMoonPunch) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bluemoonpunch/)


End file.
